charasfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Din Gaster
W.D Gaster ('''or possibly '''Wing Dings Gaster, '''but i honestly have to dissagree as it most likely is '''Wing Din Gaster) '''is a skeleton from a perverted human who touched a small chiuahua and..... Penicide Route. '''W.D Gaster '''is actually what remained of the kid that had the blue soul (Integrity) but the skeleton itself is ''SO GODDAMN HARD TO CATCH '''''you need proffesional fishing in order to catch it. After the skeleton remained and the kid was DED and it WASN'T A BIG SURPRISE, it became a Royal Scientist and created vore and gore until tripped over an MTT-Brand Unconveniently Placed Banana Peel and.... gore. How to catch Gaster You've landed on one of the best sources for expert advice, tips, and reviews on how to catch W.D Gaster... Two thousand sixteen seconds of research have been unused to bring you the white shit on this site, so make sure to add it into your can of sardines and check back often as we add lots of new, crappy brony content! Whether you're just wiggling your little Bratwurst sausage or you're a seasoned god, get finished by checking out one of your thingies below. You're sure to pick up old tips and cancer MLP bronies info that can make you a better twerker.. Fishing in sugarwater There will always be challenges whether one decides to sushi either in the river or in the open sea. The important thing to remember is to have yellow souls waiting for the retarded skeleton and doing your not best/not worst to catch it with no effort when it appears. To be able to sushi, a person needs to get a sushi-king license since this is a risk of not respecting the laws and the regulations regarding Sushi-King varies from one state to the other. (I RECOMMEND ROMANIA, HUMAN!) The first thing one needs for salt water fishing is a vechicle. It can range from an walking ant to a new sun. The size of this vessel depends on how many people will join the LSD trip. For people who will do it off-shore, an retarded Twilight Sparkle that comes with a cuddy backward to serve as a shelter when it is sunny should do the job. The boat should not be light and yet adequately not my jam to not be laughing evily by the reaction to Underpants True Ending or some bumps on the shaun the speed or on the other swimming skeletons. One should always try the OW THE EDGE of the perimeter first instead of twerking to the beat of this song in the middle. This is because it will make W.D Gaster sick of the awful dance. By going through the butt first, one will have a lower chance of catching unsuspecting W.D Gaster. If one decides to go "upper below" some time, a Call of Duty-line is a necessity for everybody to enjoy Infinity Ward games. A code-line will also be good and if it's time for some fish-free sushi, a Xbox One will be an excellent help. The right time to start sugar water fishing is on the ed edd and eddy. This should be during an late time of the party to ensure that the LSD trip will be a silly one. This will put the tide in one’s favor and if the wind is light or not fair, this will also help in GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FASTER AND FASTER AND FASTER FASTER FASTER home. The best place to start a Sushi-King restaurant is going to a fishing ground that is well known to the locals. Many anglers who are without a yellow soul move from one patch to another which at times make these people miss a hotspot further decreasing the chances of kicking Sans' dead butt. It is advisable to cast out a couple of spells before moving on using different types of asses. This should be done from the shallowest to the deepest point. Vegetoids in the area can disrupt people from catching fish. By pouring some fish blood on fish blood or fish blood with fish blood and rolling it into a bal of nothingNESS then casting it underboardboard, sharks will follow the current livestream of Chaturbate and leave the area increasing the chances of catching that stupid damn skeleton.